Behind time
by Tinto Cao
Summary: Being taken away from home for safety purposes, Jaddy and Jayden found their true love in each other and when their time strikes them as they became vampires, they realized that they're from different clans and both clans were in repugnance terms.


Introduction:

Jaddy: Female of eight years old. Taurus.

Jayden: Male of thirteen years old. Cancer.

-

**1. Recherche**

**(Jaddy)**  
I was sleeping, that was the last thing that I could remember doing. Surrounding me then was the nothingness of an old train's cabinet painted drably and just right opposite me, was a young lad of probably 11 looking ahead of the window. He looked like he knew nothing of my presence and I was not going to do anything about that too. I bumbled back down to how I was positioned by the stranger before and looked at him.

It wasn't about the sweetness of his skin that had caught my attention, it was the unfamiliarity of such phenomenon and he looked like he was in the same situation as I am. I turned away curiously to look at what he had been looking at, and it was the beauty-nature. The scent of the pure oxygen green, the rattling of the drizzle and the night was dark and silent. I felt alittle lily-livered to the sudden realization that I was away from home for real. I had always been away from home for elementary camp trips. I liked the forest, the nature and sports. I had always spent my time away from home secretly to the greens, even if there were no camp trips.

I remained calm and quiet but I was still afraid and curious and I wondered if he had felt the same way or maybe he had already knew what was this all about. He did not move an inch at all, like as though he was sleeping with his eyes opened. He watched the moving greens hurried, and the engulfing somber night. I wondered if he was seeing something that I couldn't.

-

"Good evening, anything I can help you?" The waiter questioned politely. I turned to the sudden prompt and smiled. He was dressed in black Marquis Vest, along with long sleeves button-down shirt. I stole a glace at my roommate and he still looks unaffected by the intruder. "May I know." I said, intimidated by his sudden smile, "Yes, miss?" -  
"What is this all about?" I questioned, anticipating for his answer.

I could feel my blood rushed up to colour my skin when everyone starred at me shocked, "What?" I questioned self-consciously. The waiter cleared his throat before he began, "Miss, there's a war going on and we're putting the children away for safety purposes."

My eyes bulged widely to the news, how long had I been in the dark? Everything finally fell into a jigsaw puzzle, that when daddy was not around, he was actually away for military trainings, when I heard mummy crying beside me after I pretended to sleep, when mummy didn't allowed me to go to school in fear that I would find this out┘

I fought with my tears, but my tears-duct failed me. I couldn't help it with my nonsense crying-habits. By then, the waiter had already left after acknowledging my silence as there was nothing he could help me at all. I didn't dare to look at my roommate as I fought my sobbing and he didn't do anything too.

-

The airless cabinet woke me up and as I opened my eyes, I could feel the fine crystals forming around my eyelids. Great. Good for crying to sleep yesterday night. It had always worked, those tears dried up to form crystals and thus disabling my eyes from opening.

I groaned as I caressed my sore lids slowly, not wanting any lashes to fall. If I were to be too rough, I would be lashes-less by then. Finally able to open my eyes, I first noticed that the seat opposite of me was empty. Unknowingly, I stood up and without the need to walk; I opened the door and popped my head out to look for him.

I was unsure of what I was doing and I only knew that I felt emptied too when he was not around. Maybe he had gone to the toilet? Maybe he went to get some assistance? I couldn't come to a conclusion because the reasons were not convincing enough since there were just too many possibilities.

The corridor that linked all the small cabinets together was empty and long, where would the toilets be? There was no toilet sign at all. There were only exits. I searched for the regular door number area of my door before decided to leave it for I was curious of the placid train.

The whole train was silent except for the rustling noise of the wooden flooring that I was stepping on. It felt like the doors of the many cabinets were all made up of soundproof materials. Then I remembered that the window of my cabinet was not opened. Immediately, I ran back for the familiar door number to check if the train was moving but the number tags were all gone now.

The sounds from my surroundings rang like they were engulfed in moisture then I jolted up and thankfully I felt the sun burning my face. It was a nightmare only. The luster from the opened window penetrated into my eyes mercilessly, only to make it harder for me to open my eyes then. I heard a soft thud and then I could feel that the cabinet had been dimly lit. Finally able to open my eyes, I came to notice that the windows were now shut.

To my sudden frantic, of fear it would be the repetition of my nightmare, I jolted. "Are you alright?" Soft velvet and calming voice questioned me. My eyes were now wide enough for me to take a better look of my surroundings then, and I think I would be dying from high blood pressure soon.

His eyes were painted lucidly green, his marvelous porcelain skin and his sweet thin lips. His visage looked so sweetly painted on his face, so perfect that maybe at night I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

He looked at me with his eyes worried and shy. "I'm okay." I said quickly since I was afraid to hear myself. He didn't reply me; he only turned to gaze out of the window again.

-

**1. Recherche**

**(Jayden)**

"Why do I have to go too? I could stay and help Dad! I don't want to go." I screamed but it didn't help at all. Maybe love is all about pain. To love, you pain. "I love you, honey." My mother said, breaking into a cry. "I love you..." She repeated.

I gave up. There was nothing else I could do to make her understand my needs. It wasn't my want to stay and help. I need this family, much more then anything else. That's maybe because I'm a Cancerian, or I'm just born to love my family.

It was really hard to change into a fresh pair of clothes. It was really hard to hear the ticking of the clock. It was really hard to even kiss my mother good morning, let alone goodbye.

I kicked myself out of my chair after having my breakfast or supper. My mother didn't turned at all to face me. She spent all the quality time scrubbing and scrubbing the plates. I was afraid to make her cry if I walk up to her, but it might be just the last few moments of our life.

"Mum..." I said softly as I placed the dirty plate beside her in the sink. "Oh, honey..." She fought back with her tears as her voice broke. I placed my arms around her heavy shoulders and gently moved her to face me.

"Mum. Please be safe. You're the only reason now for us to be back." I said, making the sentence as short as possible. My mother wept as she clung onto me, hugging me as tightly as possible. I did the same. I would be waiting for an ordinary day for the rest of my life.

I kissed my mother goodbye before boarding the truck that would bring me to wherever that I would hate forever in my life. I had only my cell, charger and a wish with me. I wished that even as the war carried on, the line would still be available.

Many dim lights were filling the houses, and when the truck stopped for another victim, the same scene played again. "We've reached! Come down one by one and board the train. You'll be given a number of your cabinet! Once you reached inside the train, you would know what I'm talking about!" One of the soldiers said somberly.

The platform was messily filled but when I entered the train, the corridor was so narrow that only two skinny children are allowed to stand side-by-side. Number 32. _32. 32._

-

Gently, I peeked in the door and to my horror, a pile of maroon coloured hair laid against a girl's head like as if her head had been bundled up by millions of flexible needles. I checked for her shoulders and was good to know that she was still breathing.

I opened the door slowly to prevent any rustling noise to wake her up. I moved in as swiftly as possible and when I've settled down, I pushed the sliding door close.

Her long and thick maroon hair covered her visage except for her peachy-pink lips. Her breathing was loud enough to hear and sometimes she snorted. I starred at her for afew minutes until she suddenly yawned like she was alone.

The platform was then left with soldiers. The sergeant hinted a sign and suddenly the train trembled to life. I turned to look at the sleeping one, but she was still soundly asleep. -

Unknowingly, I starred right out into space and imagined that I had stayed. It would be troublesome for dad too, if he had to protect himself and me if I had stayed. I closed my eyes shut, allowing my eyelids to go beyond the limited space. _Fatigued. _Yes, that's the word. I'm really tired.

"Good evening, anything I can help you?" Someone questioned. I didn't bothered to turn though I was feeling alittle hungry. "May I know... "-

"Yes, Miss?"-

I didn't know she woke up until her voice filled the room like a soft humming tune. Immediately I turned and much to my surprise, she looked like a belle even though when she slept just now, it was alittle horrifying.

"What is this all about?" She questioned. My eyes widened to her words. She didn't know what was this all about? "What?" She said alittle rebelliously. I turned away to gaze out of the window then, so as to not provoke her patience.  
"Miss, there's a war going on and we're putting the children away for safety purposes."

I didn't turned to look at her anymore, and her sobbing was expected. I was being pulled back to the scene where my mum cried almost every night in trepidation. Sigh.

-

The road was long and fulfilling. I wouldn't mind sitting here until I could get back home though I admit that I was getting really hungry. She slept again through last night after crying and she was tempting me to go to bed too, but somehow I couldn't put myself to sleep. Not with the idea of my family suffering back there.

I remained loyal to my thoughts, until her groan caught me back into reality. I turned to look at her and to my horror again, her eyes were red and swollen. Unknowingly, I pushed the window's lit shut. Hoping that it would help.

"Are you okay?" I questioned as I looked at her struggling to open her eyes. "I'm okay." She said. Her voice sounded different then before. It sounded like rocket now, fast and cracky. Not much to my concern, I turned away to return back to my thoughts again.

--

**P.S. Please tell me if you want me to continue! ): I'm sorrrrry if there's alot of grammatical errors or some sentences that spoke nonsense. Anyway, i hope you love it! **


End file.
